finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Girl's Diary
The Girl's Diary is a book in World of Final Fantasy. It consists of fifteen entries found throughout Grymoire that can be found in treasure chests, or defeating bosses. Each entry in the Girl's Diary is added to the player's Key Items inventory and can be read from there. Girl's Diary, Entry 1 Added by finding it in a chest in the Watchplains ---- ;1/1 21st of Versichrom, Mythril V Daddy got me my own diary (that's you, the thing I'm writing in). He said my brother's is just going to collect dust, so I need to be a good sister and write enough for the both of us. Well, my brother may be a lazy doofus, but don't worry, Diary. I'LL make sure to give you lots of attention. Girl's Diary, Entry 2 Added by finding it in a chest in Pyreglow Forest, in the Secret Branch after defeating the Magic Jar ---- ;1/1 3rd of Lazulith, Mythril V Mommy had to work again today. Well, it's no wonder everyone counts on her, Diary. She's SO strong! Unfortunately, though, that means she's too busy to play with us, which means my brother is always in a whiny mood. But honestly, sometimes even I wish a little that she would quit her (stupid) job... Girl's Diary, Entry 3 Added by finding it in a chest in Saronia Harbor ---- ;1/2 11th of Adamanse, Mythril VI Mommy collapsed on her way out the door when she went to work. We called the doctor, who said it was just a cold. Mommy laughed it off, but she looked like she was suffering. Not to mention she was running a high fever. ;2/2 I'm happy when Mommy stays home with us, but not if it means she has to be sick. Get well soon, Mommy, and then we can play. Girl's Diary, Entry 4 Added by finding it in a chest in Agarthir ---- ;1/1 6th of Granate, Mythril IX Once again, Mom went back to work first thing in the morning and still hasn't come home. Today was her birthday, so the two of us were planning to make her dinner... So much for that. Isn't there anything we can do to help her work less hard? Girl's Diary, Entry 5 Added by finding it in a chest in the Underground Prison, in the Secret Ophion after defeating the Mist Dragon ---- ;1/1 22nd of Lazulith, Mythril XI One of the neighborhood kids teased us about our arms today. I'd forgotten how it felt; most of them learned to back off once we started telling them where they could put their opinions. Turns out I still hate it—who are they to call our arms weird? Our arms are Mom's arms, and one day we'll be powerful Mirage Keepers just like her. Let's see what those losers say then. Girl's Diary, Entry 6 Added by finding it in a chest in the Library of the Ancients, near the Save Crystal ---- ;1/1 19th of Amethys, Mythril XIII I asked Dad if there was anything we could do to help Mom out. But he just laughed and said we were already being a big help by chipping in with the housework. Doesn't he get that I want Mom to work less? Girl's Diary, Entry 7 Added by defeating Bahamut★ in the Intervention Quest, "The Demon Dyad Revealed" ---- ;1/1 5th of Granate, Mythril XV My brother and I have decided to try imprisming some of Mom's Mirages. Today, we targeted one of the weaker ones, and I can't believe how easy it was to get it! I think we're going to keep rolling with this and round up as many as we can. This is the best way to take a load off Mom's shoulders. Girl's Diary, Entry 8 Added by defeating Diabolos★ in the Intervention Quest, "When the Past Still Haunts" ---- ;1/1 14th of Achatea, Mythril XV The seven Mirages in the Pleiad are so, so cool. It's not just that they're strong—and they really, really are. Each of them is so DIFFERENT, and they don't let anyone tell them how to live. (I guess Ramuh's the closest to actually being responsible?) Anyway, my brother and I have been hanging with them and having a grand old time, but the other day Dad let us have it. He said we have to start "toning things down." What's that supposed to mean? As long as they all do what we tell them, I don't see the problem. Girl's Diary, Entry 9 Added by defeating Leviathan★ in the Intervention Quest, "Ancestral Acrimony" ---- ;1/2 25th of Achatea, Mythril XV I cannot believe MY DAD. How can he be so clueless? We're working our butts off so Mom doesn't have to and he DOES NOT GET IT AT ALL. ;2/2 He keeps telling us that gathering up the Mirages is "causing everyone problems." Oh yeah? Well, once we're good enough at this that we can handle Mom's job, she'll finally be able to take it easy. You'd think he would start caring about her, not "everyone." Girl's Diary, Entry 10 Added by defeating Odin★ in the Intervention Quest, "A Clash of Swords" ---- ;1/2 20th of Lazulith, Mythril XV Wyn told me and my brother about some kind of gods from another world who are supposed to be crazy powerful. The three of us talked about them for a while—how gods that powerful could probably make all the world's problems go away. ;2/2 If we could just find some way to bring them here, I know they could make Mom's life easier. I bet even those folks Dad says we're bothering would be pleased. ...You know what? I'm going to start working on this with my brother right away. We'll do it as soon as we're ready. Girl's Diary, Entry 11 Added by defeating Shivver, Shivverina and Brrblizz in EX Dungeon A ---- ;1/2 16th of Adulary, Mythril XVI It didn't work? Was summoning them the wrong idea? I've never seen anything like them... What ARE they? I was expecting gods—gods that would come to our world and make everything easier... ;2/2 Now Mom and Dad are... Why? Where did we go wrong? What are we supposed to do now? Is there anyone who can save us? Wyn? Mom? Dad? Girl's Diary, Entry 12 Added by defeating Rairamuh, Voultr and Joult in EX Dungeon B ---- ;1/2 17th of Adulary, Mythril XVI My brother and I talked it over. We don't know how we got here, and we don't know where things will take us from here. But we can agree on one thing... ;2/2 We have to save them. We have to save Mom and Dad. Girl's Diary, Entry 13 Added by defeating Gleefrit, Gleed and Weeglee in EX Dungeon C ---- ;1/3 19th of Adulary, Mythril XVI It's no use... They're too powerful—especially that first one that came through. He's every bit as formidable as the legend said. ;2/3 The other two, the ones that took Mom and Dad, have been stripping us of our Mirages and setting them free... All our hopes are slipping away. If they manage to loose the Mirages of the Pleiad on the world... ;3/3 No, no, no, no, no... NO. It can't happen. Girl's Diary, Entry 14 Added by finding it in a chest in the Watchplains section of EX Dungeon Z ---- ;1/2 22nd of Adulary, Mythril XVI I don't understand... Are Mom and Dad angry with us? Of course they are, it's the only reason they would do such a horrible thing... But why? Unless... Unless they're not Mom and Dad anymore... ;2/2 They're coming for us. I don't know why. But we have to run. Girl's Diary, Entry 15 Added by defeating XG in EX Dungeon Z ---- ;1/4 30th of Adulary, Mythril XVI DETECTED: Subject is unable to manually add to log. Subject will be labeled "1a" and partial autologging enabled. The souls of 1a's immediate family remain intact, although only barely. During the struggle and failure by these subjects (hereafter "2" and "3") to fight back, a barrier was created using weapons of 3's making and sealed by four beasts. This barrier was used to imprison subject "4" in a twisted, inner world of 2's choosing: one resistant to physical and magical attempts at escape. ;2/4 Subsequently, 2 externalized and activated 3's powers in an attempt to create another world, one that would provide refuge for 1a and her brother (hereafter "1b") from the forces eroding their souls. At this time, it can be inferred that 3 was still, in no small part, a conscious participant. However, his powers were used incorrectly, producing a number of disharmonies that resulted in a misshapen, isolated microcosm plagued by a daunting problem. ;3/4 Helpless, 1a and 1b were then transported to that world. A lone god was present to bear witness to 2 and 3's final wish. However, this god merely watched and listened, unwilling to intervene. ;4/4 Now that their memories have been unceremoniously spliced away, 1a and 1b will most certainly enter a sleep, wherein they pretend at broken lives within their broken world. Never will they recall the events logged herein... Partial logging will end here pursuant to 1a's expungement from G. See also *Herald Report *Occult Fan *Old Journalist Notes *Old Personal Posting *WOFF Apocrypha *